Ellery
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Vegeta has been missing something from his life. Will Bulma's new friend be the missing piece? Read and find out! Story is better than the description I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Today was just another boring day for Vegeta. He had been training non-stop in the Gravity Chamber since six o'clock in the morning. It had been a while since he had worked out this much. The only reason that the older Saiyan noticed was because his battle bots were only at level 18 and he was beginning to break a sweat. Normally that level would be no problem for him in this level of gravity, but today it was kicking his ass.

"Vegeta! Dinner is ready." He heard Bulma call from somewhere in the house. He rolled his eyes and sighed softly. He hated living in this damned house. The only good thing about it was getting to train constantly. The woman never left him alone anymore. When he had first moved in, she gave him all the space he needed; but now it felt like she was smothering him.

Instead of responding to Bulma, Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped out of the Gravity Chamber. He slowly made his way to the kitchen where Bulma was. He noticed that there was only enough food for two people. He chose not to say anything about it, figuring she was going to go somewhere. Just as the thought entered his head, Trunks comes running down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, where did you say you were going again?" The little boy asks as he picks the seat next to Vegeta to sit. Trunks joined Vegeta in demolishing all of the food that was on the counter.

"I'm just going out with some friends. I should be back before you go to bed tonight dear." Bulma smiles at her son and gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "You two have fun while I'm gone and don't-" Her words were cut off by the front door shutting behind her. It probably wasn't important what she had to say anyway Vegeta thought to himself.

After the boys were finished eating, Trunks looks up at Vegeta and smiles. "Hey dad, can we go and see Goten tonight?" He asks with a pout. It was the signature move that his mother always fell for.

As for Vegeta, he wasn't moved by the look on the child's face. "Invite him over here. Then I don't have to deal with his idiot of a father." He says as he gets up from the kitchen table and goes back to his normal spot in the Gravity Chamber. It wasn't long before he could hear two boys running around Capsule Corp. He was glad that he convinced Trunks to have the two stay here. He didn't want to deal with Kakarot's babbling about the most random things. That clown irritated Vegeta with all of his heart. He wasn't sure where the hatred stemmed from inside of him for Kakarot. Ever since he came to this planet to destroy it he has hated the Saiyan.

Vegeta grimaced and shook his head, trying his best to get that clown out of his head. He turned the dial on the gravity machine to 550 times Earth's Gravity and immediately started doing push-ups. The intensity of the gravity in the room was so great, you could see the tiles underneath Vegeta's hands and feet start to crack from the pressure. This only fueled the fire in Vegeta's veins. He loved the thrill of training in such high gravity. If his focus wavered for a second he could tumble to the floor in a pile of broken bones. Maybe it was the Saiyan inside Vegeta that thrilled for the challenge of being in 550 times gravity.

Suddenly, Vegeta feels the gravity begin to lessen. He holds back a growl and looks up to see who is trying to come into the Gravity Chamber. His tail lashed around the air in irritation as he stands up and crosses his arms. Vegeta didn't see anyone at the door, but who messed with the gravity machine?

Almost before he could finish the question, he heard a lot of giggling girls somewhere in the house. The noise was very faint; his Saiyan hearing almost didn't pick it up. That meant the woman brought her friends back to the house. Knowing what was coming; Vegeta sighed and goes up to his room to shower. He would have to make an appearance in front of her friends or else he won't hear the end of it. Vegeta didn't understand why it was so important to Bulma to show him off to all of her friends. They weren't together in any sense of the word; Sure they had a kid together, but that was a onetime thing.

Once he exited the Gravity Chamber, his nose was assaulted by a delicious scent. It was sweet like sugar and velvet. The scent was driving him insane with feelings that he didn't know he was capable of having. Feelings of happiness, calm, and relaxation washed over his body as he stood in the hallway. It took Vegeta a few minutes to calm down from this high that he was experiencing. After realizing he had been standing there for a good five minutes; Vegeta immediately threw his sweat rag around his neck and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, hoping he can find the source of the scent.

In the kitchen, Bulma was sitting at the table with a young woman. Her hair was short and stood out all over the place. She had the most gorgeous onyx eyes that Vegeta had ever seen. The scent that he smelled by the gravity room permeated the kitchen. Vegeta began to feel lightheaded from standing there in the room. It took Bulma coughing loudly to get Vegeta out of his trance. As Vegeta looked up at the women, he didn't say anything and just continued on his journey to the fridge like nothing happened.

"Since he won't introduce himself, I guess I will. Ellery this is my roommate Vegeta." The woman said from behind him. So the beautiful face had a name after all. Her name was almost as alluring as the scent that she was giving off. Vegeta just nodded to the two women before exiting the kitchen.

"Ellery…" Vegeta whispered her name all the way into his bedroom. Something about that name sounded familiar; but Vegeta could just be imagining things. As he lay down in his bed, he thought about Ellery; What her voice sounded like, what her laugh sounded like, how she got herself to smell so wonderful, everything about her. It was those thoughts that Vegeta had that put him to sleep, only to dream about the mystery girl all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellery

Chapter 2

Vegeta/OC

Two weeks have passed since the "incident in the kitchen" as Vegeta liked to call it. He felt as if it was the longest two weeks of his life. There had been no sign of Ellery at Capsule Corp. like Vegeta had hoped for. Usually Bulma's friends were here constantly; whether it be because they wanted to be around her or in the luxurious mansion that they live in. None of that mattered to the Prince though, he just wanted to see the girl that had been on his mind since the day that he met her.

Vegeta knew that he could ask Bulma about Ellery; but then she would start asking millions of questions that he didn't have the time or patience for. Vegeta asking about anyone that came into the house would set off a million red flags in that blue-haired woman's mind. The only other option would be to wait and see if she came over once again. Since it had already been two weeks since their first meeting, Vegeta wasn't too sure if he was willing to wait that long.

Just as he was about to head to the lab, Bulma comes up the stairs and heads into the kitchen. It was almost the perfect opportunity. Bulma loved small talk when she was in the kitchen. If there were a better chance of asking, Vegeta didn't know what it was. He slowly makes his way into the kitchen and sat down.

Bulma heard a chair move while she was at the sink. She turns to see Vegeta sitting in the kitchen with her. It was a little odd for him to not be training at this time, but it was almost lunch time. "You hungry? I was just about to fix lunch." Bulma says while going to the fridge. She heard his normal grunt of a reply and nodded. "So… What brings you out of the gravity room at this time of day? Usually you don't come out of there until the sun starts going down." Bulma inquired. It wasn't that she didn't want the company, she was just confused as to why he was there.

The awkward silence was deafening in that small space. Vegeta didn't want to bring up why he actually came in here. He knew that it would spell certain death for him. When he couldn't take the silence anymore, he looked up at Bulma. "I was just wondering where those leeches you call friends are at. Normally they are here in my way by now." Vegeta leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, examining Bulma's expression.

The look on her face was priceless to say the least. "Since when do you care when my friends do and don't come over? I thought you hated human interaction?" Bulma stated as she turned and crossed her arms, leaning against the granite countertop. "Does this have something to do with Ellery?" She asks.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to play it off the best he could. "I could care less about her. I was just wondering because normally they are annoying the hell out of me while training with their laughter and loud gossip that no one cares about." Vegeta was looking down at the counter, unable to see Bulma's face, but for some reason he knew that she saw right past his bullshit.

The Prince could hear the smirk in Bulma's voice. "Oh okay. Well, just so you know, they're coming over tonight and are staying for a girls weekend, hope that's okay with you. If not you can go stay with Goku. Which will it be?" Bulma knew the exact words to get on his last nerve. The mere mention of Goku set Vegeta off into a little tantrum.

"I will NOT be staying with that clown Kakarot. I'll just hole myself up in the gravity room like normal. It's not like any of them care that I'm here anyway." Vegeta was very bad at hiding his emotions when he got angry. The frustration at the comment that Bulma made was obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Oh no, not this time mister. You're going to come out and socialize with everyone whether I have to drag you out of that gravity room or you come willingly. By the way, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Ellery was very interested in you the other night. She wouldn't stop asking questions about you once you left." Bulma watched as the look of anger on Vegeta's face turned to one of confusion. It was as if she could see some gears turning in his head. "I don't know what you're thinking. Whatever it is I know it can't be good. Just please stay on your best behavior tonight."

"Hmph." Was all Vegeta said before he walked out of the kitchen and went to the gravity room. How in the world was he supposed to be on his best behavior in front of Bulma's friends? Every fiber of his being despised those women. They all loved to gossip too much while drinking way too much. It was never a good ending when the five of them got together. Usually they got two drunk and one of them would get violent. There was one time that Vegeta recalled a fist fight between Bulma and one of her friends over the scarf one was wearing.

Setting the gravity to its normal level, Vegeta contemplated how in the world he was going to survive this night. The only one that seemed normal out of the bunch was Ellery. He hoped that he wouldn't have to break up another fight with her friends. As he started training once again, his mind floated off into a day dream.

 ** _Vegeta was standing outside of a gorgeous house. It was a two story white house with pillars in the front, a large front yard with all kinds of landscaping done to it. He entered the house and took a look around for a moment. He wasn't sure why he was here or why he was day dreaming of this house, as he had never seen it before in his life. It looked like a new home from what he could tell. There wasn't anything personal out. No pictures of people,_**

 ** _Suddenly, Vegeta sees someone coming down the stairs of the house. His eyes widen when he sees Ellery coming his way. Her scent filled his nose, making him weak at the knees. She smiled sweetly and went up to him, stroking his cheek gently before she leaned in to give him a kiss._**

 ** _The kiss was everything Vegeta could have dreamed up and more. Her lips were soft like velvet, her caresses were gentle and lingering. Vegeta put everything that he had into that kiss. He felt her tiny hands run along his chest, making him wrap his strong muscular arms around her waist. When they pulled away from each other, the scene changed. Suddenly the house that they were in looked different. Pictures on almost every corner of the walls, new furniture, a fireplace, and two small children with tails running around at their feet. As Ellery looked up at Vegeta she couldn't help but smile at him. Vegeta realized that he was dreaming of their house together. As he looks down at Ellery, he sees that she has a mark on her neck. Immediately, he is drawn to it. He leans down and kisses the mark softly, taking in the scent of his mate. Vegeta heard a happy sigh come from her parted lips. He smiled and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. There couldn't of been a more perfect moment in the world._**

Too bad it was only a daydream.

Vegeta was knocked out of his day dream by a banging on the gravity room door. He grumbles and looks at the culprit. "What do you want woman! Can't you see I'm busy here!"

"The party starts in an hour Vegeta! You need to get out of this room and get ready. I will not have you all sweaty and dingy at this party, you hear me?" Vegeta thought of arguing with her, but he knew that it would only make matters worse in the long run. Turning off the gravity machine, Vegeta hurries to his room and takes a shower. Briefly, he wonders what kind of smells Ellery liked. He picked soaps that were identical to his natural Saiyan scent. He never understood why he did this; he figured that maybe it was some sort of comfort for him

Wait, why did Vegeta care what scent she liked? It wasn't like he was interested in the girl at all. But for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun broke over the mountain range as Ellery looked out over the beautiful scene in front of her. It had taken nearly all morning to get to this spot, but she knew that it would be worth it for the breathtaking view. She quickly set her bags down and pulled out her supplies, knowing that the sun would be in the perfect position soon.

Ellery went on hiking trips often, traveling as far and wide as her van and legs would take her. She would be gone for days, sometimes even weeks at a time. During this time she would meditate, draw the landscape in her numerous sketchbooks, and get in touch with the nature around her. Ever since she was a little girl she loved being outside.

She could feel the energy in the trees and the life that surrounded her, it filled her with a tingling sensation that propelled her to climb mountains in minutes. Thankfully her family loved the outdoors as much as she did. Every year they would take long camping trips during the summer, each time to a new destination.

At only two years old, Ellery was taken in by her mother's best friend and her husband after her mom had tragically passed away. As much as she loved her new family, she always felt like she didn't belong, that there was something different about her. She mainly noticed these changes around the full moon, they would always be extra protective of her; never letting her go outside at night when it got too dark out and blackout curtains on all of her windows.

Ellery also noticed that Jean and Marka would never argue with her. As soon as Ellery would start to get agitated, one of them would diffuse the situation as quickly as it started. When she would ask why they would always say "They didn't want another incident." Another strange thing Ellery noticed was that no one in her family really likes to talk about her mother. For the longest time, Ellery didn't question the answer that she was given. She was told that the two of them had been in a car accident one night on our way to see her best friend. After her mother was pronounced dead at the hospital, her best friend Jean decided to take Ellery in.

As she got older however, she began to wonder how true that actually was.

Just as Ellery was about half way done with her painting; a loud crash came from the far side of the forest, causing her to jump and her paintbrush to crash into her mountain. Looking over in the direction of the noise, she wonders for a moment what it could've caused that loud of a crash. After a few moments of silence, she decides that it was probably nothing to worry about and goes on with her painting.

As much as she loved relaxing in the mountains, this trip was pretty much wasted in the relaxation department. Her mind has been clouded by a certain mysterious man named Vegeta. Ellery had not been friends with Bulma for very long, but she had never mentioned having a roommate before. Especially one that was as handsome as Vegeta, she wanted to know everything about him just from the one look that he gave her in the kitchen.

Never before had she seen a man demand the attention of everyone in the room without saying a single word.

 _When his eyes locked onto hers, the entire room seemed to melt away in an instant. The only thing that pulled her out of it was Bulma's voice. As if her voice startled the both of them, the connection was broken as he made his way to the fridge._

 _His body looked toned and muscular, Ellery could tell that he worked out an extensive amount. Even though his body wasn't overly bulky, she could tell he was very strong. It was almost as if she could feel the energy radiating from his body. It was intoxicating. Ellery wanted to feel that strength for herself so badly she would nearly kill for it. She tried to move in her seat, but it was like his energy was keeping her planted there, it was unbelievable. Never before had she been filled with such a raw desire to attain such power for herself. How in the world did he get to be that powerful? She had to know everything about him._

" _Hello? Earth To Elly!" Bulma waved a hand in front of her face, causing her to nearly jump out of her seat. Her heart was racing at a million miles a minute._

" _What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Ellery runs a hand through her hair as she tries to avoid Bulma's gaze, especially since she caught her mentally undressing her roommate. She could feel her face was bright red, and all she could hear was Bulma's laughter in her ears, causing her to roll her eyes in irritation._

" _Why's that? Too busy staring at that piece of jackass that walked in the kitchen?" Bulma says with a smile on her face. "Don't try and hide it, you like him."_

 _Ellery crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "No! I just… wonder how strong he is…?" Elly knew that Bulma wasn't going to believe her. Looking up at the older woman she couldn't hide the blush that rose on her face._

 _Bulma could only chuckle and shake her head at how obvious that lie was. She also thought it was interesting how much she acted like him sometimes. "Okay sure… Just so you know… He's pretty damn strong." The smirk on Bulma's face only added to her embarrassment. " Pretty much all that he cares about is getting stronger. There's only one other person that I know that's stronger than he is. Vegeta knows it and he trains every day to try and become even better than Goku. You should see the two of them go at it." Bulma says with a smile._

" _So does he just train day in and day out?" Ellery couldn't even think of the toll that would have on someone's body._

" _Basically, if he's not out training with Goku then he is in the... training space I made for him."_

 _Ellery noticed the hesitation in her voice, making her wonder what she was hiding. "What kind of training space?" Watching her expression change, she wasn't sure if Bulma was about to tell her the truth. The look crossing her face was same that Jean gave her whenever she talked about her mom._

 _Bulma was uncertain how much she should say to Ellery… There was so much more to Vegeta's story that most people couldn't handle to hear, plus they really didn't need to know unless they were willing to really get to know him. "Well… Let's just say that Goku and Vegeta are on a whole different level compared to other martial artists. You'll have to watch them fight sometime to understand what I mean… But let's just say that his training sessions are something that even the strongest men on the planet couldn't handle."_

 _Ellery was in shock by this news… They could be the strongest two on the planet? "Wow… So they're even stronger than Mr. Satan?"_

 _Bulma's drink nearly came out of her nose as she began to laugh. "Oh yes, way stronger than Mr. Satan. Vegeta's pinky nail has more strength than Mr. Satan." Trying to control her laughter, Bulma sits back and takes a couple deep breaths. "I've known Vegeta for a while, and Goku and I have been friends ever since I was little. Their entire lives revolve around strength and learning to become better no matter the cost. It takes a lot of drive to be as strong as they are."_

" _I can imagine… It was as if I could feel the energy that was coming off of his body, it was like a force field that I wanted to push against… I've never felt anything like it." Ellery felt her hands tingling at the thought of that power once again._

 _Bulma watched her friend carefully… She had never felt the same feeling that Ellery felt around Vegeta. She had heard Gohan and others describe some people's energies in that way, like a force field they couldn't get passed. There was no way that Ellery could be a Saiyan though, she looked much too young. She doesn't look like a fighter, so she wouldn't know what power levels and stuff like that were. Although they'd known each other for a few years, there wasn't a whole lot that Bulma knew about Ellery's past._

" _Alright, enough about him, now I want to get to know you! We've been friends for over three months and you barely talk about your parents or where you grew up! All I know about you is that you're a kick ass artist that makes me want to buy every painting you create."_

 _Ellery was shocked to say the least at the turn the conversation had turned. "I don't know about a kick ass artist… But there's not really much to tell. I was adopted by my mom's best friend, Jean, after a car accident we were in that killed her when I was two years old. Jean and her husband Marka were great parent's. They loved and supported me to the best of their ability, but I just felt like I didn't belong with them. Sometimes they would act a little strange around me, especially when I was in a bad mood… Jean says that I more than likely got my hot headedness from my dad, but I never knew him." She says with a shrug. Ellery felt like it was just tons of word vomit came out of her mouth whenever she was asked personal questions._

" _We lived in South City most of my life, I went to school there and after graduating I went to art school and graduated early. Ever since then I've been living the artists dream of living commission to commission, at least until you came around." She says with a small smile." There's not really a whole lot to tell. I do wish that I knew more about my birth parents though. I feel like I'd know more about myself if I knew where I came from."_

Another loud crash across the forest startled Ellery, this time causing the paintbrush to go through the canvas. Finally deciding to give up, she rips the canvas in frustration before packing up her stuff. _So much for getting any painting done… I only got three good canvases this trip. Oh well, now I can go and see what that noise was._

Once Ellery was down at the base of the mountain, a strange sound filled her ears. It nearly sounded like fireworks She also had a strange feeling hitting her, it was almost like the feeling in the kitchen the other night with Vegeta… _Was he out here in the forest? What in the world would he be doing out here?_

Coming closer to the noise, Ellery could faintly see something bright orange in the distance _What in the world is that?_ She thought to herself. There wasn't anything off of the top of her mind that was that color in the forest. It was moving so quickly that it looked like there was two of them flying around.

The fireworks sound was only getting louder the closer that she got to the object. Suddenly, it was as if she couldn't take a step closer, plus the forest was silent once again. Whatever was out there knew of her presence now..


	4. Chapter 4

Goku had gotten up especially early this morning, his body had been itching for a training session ever since late last night. The full moon was approaching them and it always made him more on edge than normal. It was probably time for him to ask Vegeta to train with him again. He was more likely to say yes the closer it came to the full moon.

Over the years, Goku felt as if the two of them have gotten closer, but Vegeta was just a tough egg to crack.

Every muscle in his body tensed as he heard a noise come from downstairs, he sensed an extra energy signature in the home, it was decently strong, so he wasn't exactly sure who it might be. Quickly pulling on his gi, Goku lowers his energy level and ever so slowly makes his way down the stairs. All of his fears melted away as he heard two young boys trying to whisper somewhere in the kitchen.

"If you make any more noise they'll wake up! Come on let's go, we've got to hurry." Trunks grabbed Goten's wrist and tries to quickly sneak out of the kitchen. Hiding behind the counter,

"Where are you in a hurry to go boys?" Goku says loud enough to make the boys trip over one another as they tried to make it out. Chuckling softly, he shakes his head and watches the two of them. "How about instead of going to cause some trouble, you come and train with me this morning?" The older Saiyan offers. He could see their eyes light up at the thought.

"But we were going to collect the Dragon Balls, mom asked us to for her birthday next month." Trunks pipes up.

"How about we train this morning, then I can help you guys find the Dragon Balls super fast. It won't take any time at all!"

The thought of training with Goku, one of the strongest people in the world, exited the two little Saiyans beyond belief. Goten was practically jumping in place as he looked at Trunks, as if waiting for his answer. "Well.. Okay, as soon as we're done we'll need to get the Dragon Radar from Mom. Someone forgot to grab it on our way out." the purple haired Saiyan says, glaring slightly at Goten.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were going to grab it, so I didn't bother.." The young Saiyan says sheepishly. He wasn't going to hear the end of this for a while. Although it didn't really matter, Goten was more than excited at the chance to train with his dad. "Come on let's go!"

Goku couldn't believe his luck, now he had two little training partners this morning. If the two decided to fuse, that could really give him a nice challenge. "Alright! Let's get out of here before Chichi wakes up." Taking a hold of the two boys, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and transported the two of them to a clearing near the Son house.

Taking a few moments to stretch, the boys jump up and down before eyeing their opponent. "Whataya think Goten? How should we go about kicking his butt?" Trunks confidently states. He knew that he couldn't beat Goku, but he was at least going to give him a run for his money.

"I don't know, I think we have the best chance if we fuse! That'll show him!"

"You're right, but we don't want to go all out right in the beginning! You take his left side and I'll handle his right…" Trunks says before looking at the older Saiyan, waiting until he gave them a smile and a come at me gesture with his hand. Taking one last look at the mini-Goku next to him, Trunks lunges towards the older Saiyan, Goten following suit.

Even with the two of them coming at him, all Goku had to do was block their punches. They weren't presenting much of a challenge yet. The older Saiyan laughed and watched the two boys. They had only pushed him back an inch or so. "This is fun and all, but if you worked together better, maybe this would be a little easier."

With that, Goku came to action. One hand punched his youngest, sending him into Trunks. Catching the two off guard, the older Saiyan kicked the two of them into a nearby tree, knocking it down. He couldn't help but laugh slightly as he watched the two of them come back up. "Come on boys! You should know better than to not give it your best."

Rubbing the back of his head, Trunks glares in Goku's direction. "He's way too cocky, time to knock him down a few notches.." Quickly turning Super Saiyan, Trunks speeds towards Goku with a new energy. His punches were fast as lightning, but still Goku was only blocking his punches. Goten was quick to join back in the fight, also having turned Super Saiyan.

The two boys were beginning to get frustrated at the fact the older Saiyan wasn't fighting back. It had been nearly five minutes of him just blocking their shots. "Why aren't you fighting back, this isn't very fair! I thought you wanted to train." Trunks

Although his technique was very good, it resembled Vegeta's. Trunks was lacking in power, Goku could feel that there was a lot of hidden energy that the young Saiyan wasn't showing. The same went for his son. "If you give me a reason to fight back, then I will." Goku smirked and watched the two boys reaction. "I can sense you boys are holding back, now come on!"

The older Saiyan sensed the spike in energy, but didn't see the flash of purple disappear behind them. The two boys coordinated a strike, Goten sends a punch into his dad's stomach while he was trying to find Trunks. While Goku was hunched over, Trunks smirked and slams his fists into his back from above him, sending him into a small new crater in the ground.

Completely dusty and disoriented, Goku sits up and shakes the dirt from his hair. _Wow, they really did a number on me! Maybe this won't be a wasted session after all!_ "Good job boys! Now you've got me fired up." He says with a smile before taking to the skies once again. Taking a few seconds to stretch, Goku looks between the two boys and begins to devise a plan. While his mind was racing, the two young Saiyans attacked with the same fervor as before.

Just as Goku was about to knock the two into the ground once again, he had the perfect shot, but a scent assaulted the Saiyans noses that none of them could ignore… not only that, there was an energy close by, which meant that they had probably been spotted. Quickly coming out of the sky, the three Saiyans were on high alert as they looked around the clearing.

Goku was the first to speak. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

"Hello? I'm just a hiker! " Ellery called out as she slowly made her way closer to the orange figure. "I heard all the noise and I came to see…" Words couldn't describe the sight that she came upon as she entered the clearing. There were several holes in the ground, some trees had been knocked down, only adding to the space in the forest. "What was going on…"

"Hey! I've seen you at my house before, You're my moms friend. What are you doing all the way out here?" Trunks pipes up, the two of the boys had already transformed back to normal. Ellery looks over and sees Bulma's son, Trunks with the other two people in orange training gear.

"Uh, well I was just on a hiking trip and I heard all of this… commotion over here." She says with a small smile. "After the second crash, I came to see what was going on. What were you guys doing anyway?"

"Training! What's your name?" Goku looked at the woman in front of him, her scent was calming to him and somewhat familiar. _She smells like a Saiyan..._ Goku wasn't even sure how he knew that, or if it was true. He felt like he was losing his mind because this girl's energy felt so familiar to him, but he had never seen her before.

"My name's Ellery." She says smiling at the tall man in orange. His hair looked nearly as crazy as hers. Training for what exactly? This place looks like a battlefield."

"My name's Goku! This is my son Goten, and you know Trunks. We're martial artists! We train out here because we can get a little carried away sometimes." Goku rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled at the girl before looking at the two boys. "Do you do martial arts as well?" Goku asked, hoping for a possible new training partner.

 _Goku? As in the only person that was stronger than Vegeta, Goku? No way!_ "Bulma's talked about you guys before! I've never done martial arts before, but after she's talked about how good you are, I'd love to train with you." Ellery said excitedly. The thought of training with "The Goku" was an opportunity that she couldn't ignore.

Ellery had never thought much about martial arts before. She knew that every year the city held a martial arts tournament, but her parents had told her to stay away from the arena. " _Only muscle heads with no life would enter those tournaments."_ She would always say to her.

"Awesome! Let's get started!"

 _Where in the hell are those two boys? They were supposed to take the Dragon Radar and get the Dragon Balls. Well I have one Dragon Radar and no boys in the middle of the gods damned afternoon._ Bulma paced around her lab, there were an infinite number of things that the boys could be doing. The possibilities were nearly endless when it came to half-Saiyan kids.

She had wracked her brain for the last hour or so, trying to figure out where they could've gone instead of looking for the Dragon Balls. There was one person she could ask, but she wasn't too sure how happy he would be if she interrupted his training. _I'm passed the point of caring, he can can for their energy and find him in two seconds.._

Running down the hall to the Gravity chamber, Bulma hits the emergency shutdown on the outside of the door. She listened to his groan as the engines whirred to a stop. "This had better be damned good woman.." Vegeta spoke through the speaker.

"I know you hate being interrupted, but Trunks was supposed to take Goten and look for the Dragon Balls early this morning. It's nearly four in the afternoon and they haven't come by for the Dragon Radar, can you do your energy findy thing and go get the two of them? Please?" Bulma pleaded.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Vegeta closed them instead and searched for his son's energy signature. "He's with Goten and Kakarot… I'd guess that when Trunks went to get Goten this morning, they were stopped by that clown and he took them away to train instead." There was also another rising energy he could feel. It was nearly as strong as what he assumed was Kakarot's son. _Who in the world is that?_

Bulma sighed in relief as soon as she knew Trunks was at least with an adult. "I know that you don't always like to train with Goku, but do you think that you could go trade them places? I really need them to get the Dragon Balls for my birthday next month." She hoped that the thought of training with Goku would be enough to get him to go. It was that time of the month where his training sessions would go well into the night.

"Why can't I just go and gather the Dragon Balls for you? It'll get done much faster and then I don't have to deal with Kakarot." As much as he didn't want to spend time with the other Saiyan, he was extremely curious to find out who that other energy signature belonged to.

"Come on Vegeta! Please just do this for me, it'll do you some good to train with a person instead of those bots in there."

Vegeta didn't want to admit it to the woman, but she was right. The bots were starting to get a little too monotonous for him. It was earlier in the week that Vegeta had realized the pattern the bots had started to repeat and he could remember their movements. _Having an actual partner would be nice… but at what cost? My sanity?_

"Fine I'll go get the boys, but you owe me for this!" He says before storming out of the gravity chamber and out to the front of their home, flying off in the direction he sensed them from.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta couldn't believe that he agreed to take the boys place. Never in his life had he ever willingly gone to train with Kakarot. The prince was more curious about the other energy that was with the three of them. It had greatly diminished from when he first sensed it, but it was still there with them. What in the hell is going on?

As he came closer to the four energies, Vegeta could clearly see Trunks and Goten giving their best shot at fighting Kakarot. The other energy signal that he sensed was nowhere in sight. Vegeta's energy must have caught Trunks off guard, because the next second he was in a small hole in the ground.

Chuckling softly as he shakes his head, Vegeta lands near where the boys crashed into the earth. "Alright boys! It's time to go. I'll take it from here, although I wouldn't believe you'd been out here this long. There's barely a scratch on any of you." Vegeta took his regular stance with his arms crossed across his chest. If he had to guess, the three of them hadn't even transformed yet. Vegeta would've sensed it.

"Dad! You'll never guess who we saw out in the woods! Mom's friend is here and she was training with us! She's really good!" Trunks flew over to his dad excitedly as he looks up at Goten.

It was then that his nostrils were assaulted with a sweet scent, it had been masked by dirt and blood. Looking over to the edge of the clearing, Vegeta noticed Ellery sitting against a tree. So that's why none of them transformed.. "Is that so?" Vegeta says, he could see that she was looking in their direction, forcing Vegeta to keep his eyes anywhere else.

"She is! You should see it Dad, It's like she's a natural, like one of us."

Just like us? What does he mean by that? "You had better grab Goten and get to Capsule Corp. before Bulma resorts to coming to find you yourself." Seeing the look of horror on his son's face brought a small smile to his own.

It was then that he couldn't ignore the heat on his face, he could tell that he was being watched. Looking over at the girl, Vegeta couldn't help but smile at seeing her smile and wave at him.

"Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

The sweet sound of Ellery's voice filled Vegeta's ears as he walked toward her. He could see that she wasn't as battered as he thought she would be. In fact, it seemed like she was healing and getting even stronger as she sat there. "Bulma needed the boys for something, I came to trade out Kakarot's training partners."

Ellery looked at Vegeta with a look of confusion. "Who's Kakarot?"

The Prince could have slapped himself for realizing what he had done, no one else called the younger Saiyan by his real name. Before Vegeta could answer, he heard Goku land behind the two of them.

"I'm Kakarot, that's my real name, but everyone else calls me Goku." Walking toward the other two, Goku smiled before putting his hand on the smaller Saiyan's shoulder. "You should see her fight Vegeta! She's a natural. She was starting to trip up the boys towards the end." Smiling from ear to ear, Goku looked at Ellery excitedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ellery looks between the two men sheepishly. Being around the shorter man made her extremely nervous, especially when he kept looking her up and down. Does he always look this irritated? "Uhm, yeah I'm okay.. Just some bruises and cuts. I'm feeling better than before!" She says with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of her head.

Vegeta looks at the girl curiously as he makes sure there wasn't any significant damage. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he sees that there wasn't any. Wait.. Why would I care is this girl is damaged? Besides, she's the idiot that decided to brawl with three Saiyans...Tightening his arms across himself, Vegeta looked towards the taller Saiyan. "If we're going to train we're going to need to go somewhere else."

"You're probably right! This place was getting a little too roughed up anyway. I've got the perfect place!" Goku looked down at Ellery and smiled. "You're about to see some real fighting! Vegeta is one of the best training partner's i've ever had." Walking towards her, Goku stretched out his hand. Pulling her up, he smiled and motioned for Vegeta to come over.

Ellery took his hand. She was amazed that even though he seemed super strong, his touch was still very gentle. It was the exact opposite of how she thought it would be. He's so friendly and talkative, so much different than Vegeta.

She watched Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder as Goku put two fingers to his forehead. Before she knew what was happening, they were in a large clearing. There were trees to her left and on the right was a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful place, if you didn't look at all of the holes and cracks in the ground.

"Wow.." Ellery was speechless at the scene around her. She watched as the two boys began to stretch. She couldn't wait to watch these two go at it. "I'm gonna sit out this one… I want to see you two go at it. Bulma told me that it was a sight to see." She says with a smile.

Goku chuckled and looked at the smaller Saiyan. "That's fine with me, I'm all fired up from fighting the boys… I hope that you were in the gravity chamber before this… because I'm ready to go all out." His blood was rushing with adrenaline as he began jumping in place like an excited child.

Vegeta shook his head as he scoffed at the other Saiyan, his childlike behavior never ceased to amaze him. "You'd better get ready, why don't you transform and show me how serious you are." The Prince was curious on how "all out" Goku was referring to.

It was then that Ellery's ears perked up. "Transform? What do you mean?"

Neither of the Saiyans spoke up. They looked at each other, as if waiting for the other to speak first. Vegeta knew that he was probably the better of the two to explain this.. But he wasn't sure how many words he would be able to string together around this beautiful girl. Not only that, this was the second time that he has seen Ellery. It wasn't exactly the time to bring up that the two of them were aliens from a different planet.

It was Goku that finally took the reins. "Well, we have this special technique that allows us to amplify our energy by hundreds of times… It's really a sight to see." Goku says with a small smile before he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The amount of raw power that emitted from the man in orange astonished her. His golden aura and piercing blue eyes were definitely a sight to see. She could tell that the energy around him changed. Before it was a friendly and energetic flow, but this cut through the air like razorblades. It excited her more than she thought it would. I have to learn how to do that…

The next moment was a blur. Ellery barely saw the two of them move and they were at each other's throats. Fists and feet were flying at a rate her eyes could barely keep up with. Keeping their fight towards the ground, Ellery was able to catch most of the fight. Even though she stood absolutely no chance against the two of them in this state, or any state. Ellery wanted nothing more than to be in the middle of the fight.

The sun was starting to set over the trees, and Ellery still hadn't taken her eyes off of the two men fighting. They had taken to the skies over the ocean. Even from her spot twenty feet away, Ellery could tell that Vegeta was somewhat distracted. His movements weren't as fluid as she imagined and she could've sworn that she saw him look in her direction more than once. Every time she would catch a glimpse of those obsidian eyes, it brought a small smile to her face.

I wonder if Vegeta could train me to transform like that..

Just then, Ellery felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She was surprised that she actually got service in the middle of nowhere. It's Bulma, what could she possibly want?

Bulma: Hey girly! Some of the girls are getting together tonight if you'd like to come over.

Elly: Okay! I will be over later. If I come home with Vegeta, don't be alarmed lol

Before she could even lock her phone, there were multiple incoming messages.

Bulma: WHAT!?

Bulma: EXPLAIN

Bulma: RIGHT

Bulma: NOWWWW!

Oh shit… What have I done… Ellery probably shouldn't have said anything about them being together. But she knew that it would've came up eventually.

Ellery: Well, I was on a hiking trip and I found Goku, Trunks, and Goten training in the forest. I stayed and trained with them! It's a lot of fun!

Bulma: Don't have too much fun! (; I'll see you later!

Vegeta had barely been able to land a punch on the younger Saiyan. He was becoming increasingly more frustrated as the fight had progressed. It didn't help that he would catch her eye as she watched the two of them. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she smiled a little when she looked at him.

Come on Vegeta… Just because that girl is over there and you can't stop thinking about her doesn't mean that you can't kick Kakarot's ass!

"Something's got you all distracted 'Geta… is it that girl over there?"

"Shut up and fight Kakarot! It's you that's distracting me with all of this blabbering!" One swift kick to the back of the legs sent the taller Saiyan to the ground. Vegeta took the chance while he was distracted to kick him across the battlefield into the trees.

Groaning in pain as he got up and brushed himself off, Goku looked back at Vegeta. I think he likes her! There was no denying how much that comment worked up the older Saiyan. Speeding back toward Vegeta, Goku began a series of attacks that Vegeta very quickly saw through and sent him right back to where he started.

Instead of waiting for the other Saiyan to come back, Vegeta heads in the direction he sent Goku. The prince watched as Goku pulled himself back up and brushed himself off.

Instead of resuming his normal fighting stance, Goku walked up to Vegeta with a smile on his face."We should train Ellery 'Geta! She's really good…. I think she might even be a Saiyan."

Vegeta couldn't believe the nonsense that was coming out of Goku's mouth. "You say that like there could be another Saiyan in the universe. Unless it's one of our children that's come back from the future again, there's no way she's a Saiyan."

"Come on Vegeta, no one learns how to fight that quick. She learned to fly and thow ki blasts within an hour for Kami's sake! I mean, isn't there any way that some other Saiyan was sent to Earth?"

Rolling his eyes at the absurd thought, Vegeta finally decided to end the fight by powering down. The two of them had stopped taking it seriously anyway. "I think I've hit you in the head too many times Kakarot, all of these blows are starting to affect your already fragile brain."

Before Goku could give a decent rebuttal, Ellery had caught up with the two Saiyans. "That was amazing! You've gotta teach me how to do that!" She said excitedly. Ellery looked down at her shaking hands, unable to control the feeling that she wanted to fight.

It was Vegeta that first noticed her shaking hands. Is she shaking because she's scared, or excited? I can't tell… but what in the world are we supposed to tell her... "Welll… that technique isn't something we can exactly teach you…" Vegeta says before looking at the other Saiyan, hoping that he would help him with this conversation.

Goku looked at Vegeta. Even though he still convinced of his own theory, there were still too many unanswered questions. "Unfortunately Vegeta's right. you see Ellery, Vegeta and I are not exactly from this...planet." Goku rubbed the back of his head and looked to the sky, the sun was almost completely behind the trees. The moon was visible in the sky, being only days from being full. "Our home planet was destroyed many years ago. We've lived on Earth for a long time now!" He says with a smile as he looked to see the look of shock on the young girl's face.

"We're Saiyans, a warrior race that loves to fight… We have different transformations like the one that you saw in order to increase our power." Vegeta could see the wheels slowly start turning in her brain. It was almost cute to watch.

Ellery was completely speechless, the two of them seemed so normal! But that explains the transformations… I can't believe this. "I.. I'm not sure what to say… It's a lot to take in, but at the same time it's super cool! I'm honored to train with you guys, I hope that you make me as strong as possible!"

"Can do!" Goku says excitedly. "Unfortunately, it's getting a little bit late. We can pick this up in a day or two." Smiling down at the young girl, he wondered how she had gotten out in the forest in the first place."I can take you home if you like? I'll be super quick!"

As Ellery was about to agree, her phone beeped in her pocket once again.

Bulma: BTW. If Goku is with you, just have him take the both of you here!

"Uh… Actually, could you take me to Bulma's?" Ellery says, looking in Vegeta's direction for a moment. "She's having the girls get together." Seeing the look of irritation on his face was kind of funny. Ellery knew that when the girls' got together they could be a bit of a handful. "She asked me to have you take us there."

"Perfect! Saves me a trip!" Goku says before taking her hand in his. Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder just as he put his fingers to his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

In an instant Ellery, Goku, and Vegeta made it back to Bulma's house. It wasn't until after they appeared that the young girl realized that her car and all of her other belongings were in the forest. _How in the hell am I supposed to find my stuff? I barely remember where I parked in the first place. I guess that I'll just have to figure it out later… The more important question is HOW IN THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?!_

"I guess I probably shoulda warned you! I have this cool technique that allows me to teleport if an energy is present. It's been a lifesaver!" Goku states. Seeing the look of shock on the girls face caused him to chuckle. He wasn't used to having someone around that wasn't used to the two of them.

"It's about as life saving as it is annoying, especially since he's known this technique as long as I've known him and hasn't bothered to teach anyone else." Vegeta glared at the younger Saiyan that stood next to him. There was a hint of resentment in his voice. Vegeta could think of numerous occasions that the Instant Transmission Technique could've helped him in battle. The only reason Vegeta could think of to withhold such a technique was that Goku thought it'd give the Prince the upper hand.

Ellery couldn't help but laugh at Vegeta's comment. "So if you two are from the same planet, did you come here together?" She looked around the room for Bulma and the rest of her friends, noticing that the house was a little too quiet for them to already be here. It was then that she noticed there was music coming from outside.

Goku was the first to speak as he walked into the kitchen, making himself at home. "Well not exactly. I was sent to this planet as a child, and Vegeta came here a lot later. We didn't know each other back on our home planet. Honestly I didn't even know that I was from another planet until Vegeta and my brother came along!"

Ellery watched as Goku raided the fridge and Vegeta sat at the table. A service bot came rushing to the table as it saw the three come into the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Vegeta pressing some buttons, but she was more intrigued on how much food Goku was grabbing out of the fridge. The more that Goku spoke, the more confused that Ellery became. "It sounds like you are leaving a lot out of this story…"

"Yeah, he's leaving out the part where his brother and I tried to kill him. Also the fact that he and I both came to this planet to destroy it." Vegeta interrupted with a shrug and a small glare toward the younger Saiyan. If he was going to explain how they came to this planet, he might as well do it correctly.

"What? Destroy the Planet?" The way that Ellery's eyes widened in shock made Vegeta chuckle.

"Vegeta! I didn't want to tell her that!"

"Well if you're going to answer questions about where we came from it doesn't help to be vague." Vegeta wondered for a moment if the younger Saiyan could feel the daggers that were being thrown at his back as he grabbed the last bit of food out of the fridge. "Our planet worked a lot different than Earth does. The Saiyan's battle hungry nature allowed us to conquer planets with ease. In the beginning, it was for survival. But sometime before I was born an evil emperor caught wind of our strength in taking over planets. He enslaved our people to conquer planets for a profit. That's why Kakarot was sent to Earth when he was a child."

Vegeta looked up as the spiky haired Saiyan devoured the food in front of them. As he ate, the bot that was at the table moments before came back with handfuls of plates piled to the brim with food. It was then that Vegeta heard his stomach finally growl in hunger. The smell of the delicious food was bringing out his appetite once again. It was normal to feel this hungry after a long day of training, but he didn't want to alarm the girl next to him. _And why should I care if she sees how much I eat? What in the hell is wrong with me?_

Food particles were flying across the kitchen between the two Saiyans. Ellery just sat at the table, completely mesmerized at how much the two men were eating. Vegeta was eating with more restraint than Goku, but the food was flying into his mouth nearly as fast. Ellery was so enthralled with the story. She didn't want Vegeta to stop talking. It was then that her own hunger got the best of her.

Ellery's growling stomach was loud enough to catch the attention of the two Saiyans. Not taking a moment to look away from the piles of food in front of them, both Saiyans pushed some plates of food to her. The wonderful smells of the food that was on the table was making her mouth water. She couldn't wait to dig in.

After a while, the trio had finally finished eating, Ellery's stack of plates was of considerable height. She couldn't believe that she had eaten that much in one sitting. She felt completely full but energized and ready to go all at the same time. It was such an odd sensation. _Their metabolisms must be through the roof with all the food they must eat._

"Wow, you've got quite the appetite on ya! That's almost more than Goten eats." Goku looked at the stack of plates as the service bots began cleaning up their mess.

Ellery blushed, it was surprising to her as well that she had eaten that much. "I'm guessing it was because of all of the training today. I don't feel I normally eat that much… But enough about that. If you were sent here to destroy the planet, why didn't you?"

"I was found by Grandpa Gohan in the woods! He tried to raise me, but I was a real handful. One day i wondered off and I feel into a cavern and hit my head. I was in a coma for some time and when I woke up I had no recollection of what I was supposed to do on this planet. The hit basically knocked the Saiyan right out of me!" Goku says between bites of food. "After that I was a mostly normal child. That is until I looked into the full moon and killed my Grandpa…"

Ellery's jaw fell slack and would've fallen on the floor if it wasn't attached. "What?! How?!"

"Well Saiyans are born with tails, and that tail gives us the ability to turn into a giant ape during a full moon. Grandpa had always warned me about the full moon, and that I need to stay away from the windows when it was dark out. One morning I woke up naked outside, my home's destroyed, and my grandpa was nowhere to be found. So I raised myself until I met Bulma! It wasn't until after I met Vegeta, and he told me about the Saiyans that I realized I was the one that killed my grandfather all those years ago."

Ellery was speechless. Instead of being terrified of these two men, she found herself connecting with them. She found it a little odd that she too had to be kept from windows, but as far as she knew, she's never had a tail. _What in the world am I thinking? There's no way that I could be like these two.._ Despite her inner thoughts, she had never felt more comfortable around a couple of people. Looking at Vegeta, Ellery smiled. "So what's your story? I have a feeling yours is much more interesting than his."

Vegeta froze… Was he wanting to tell her about his not so great past? What in the world would she think of him then? Before he could answer the patio door opened, startling the three in the kitchen.

"Elly! You're just in time!" Bulma stumbled in the house. Clearly the gang of girls had gotten the party started early. "All the girls are here! Come on out here!" As she made her way into the kitchen, she sees the trio sitting at the table. Vegeta was sitting next to Ellery, making Bulma smile wide. "Ooh nevermind, looks like you've got your own little party going on in here!"

At the mention of a party, Vegeta immediately stood from his chair and walked out of the kitchen. This action surprised Ellery, she watched him as he walked through the living room and down a hallway.

"Well there he goes, back to his normal self again." Goku says with a chuckle. "I'd better get going or else Chichi is going to come looking for me." The next instant the tall man in orange was gone.

"He's an interesting character." Ellery says as she looked at her nearly empty glass. There were so many questions that were filling her mind about the two fighters, she wasn't sure which one she wanted to ask first. "So Goku mentioned that you two met when you were young, when did you learn that he was from another planet?"

"I knew from the moment I stumbled upon Goku that he wasn't a normal kid. He had a tail for goodness sake." Bulma says with a smile as she began to reminisce about the past. "I was looking for these things called Dragon Balls, there's seven gold orbs that you collect and they will grant you a wish when they're brought together. He had one of the Dragon Balls, it was given to him by his grandpa. He was such a naive little kid when I met him, and since he didn't have anyone else around we went in search of the others together." The two cleaned up the mess quickly while Bulma chatted. After it was clean Bulma sits down on a barstool and gives Ellery a small smile. "I don't think they'll notice we're missing." She says before she pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring one for each of them.

"Anyway..The entire trip was one adventure after another. From meeting a turtle man that gave him a flying cloud, meeting one of my boyfriends, a shift shaping pig and cat, and fighting off evil emperors and kings. One night we were trapped in a glass room, it just so happened to be the full moon that night. Goku look one look at the moon and he got this strange look in his eyes. His heartbeat was strong enough I'm sure the entire room could hear it. Then he grew over a hundred times in size into a giant ape kid! Completely destroyed the place and helped us out of a bad situation." Bulma says with a smile. "It wasn't until many years later when Vegeta showed up that we knew where exactly Goku was from."

Ellery sipped her wine as she listened to Bulma, It was amazing that she survived! "When did Vegeta come into the picture? Earlier he had mentioned that the both of them had come to destroy the planet. Goku got to explain his side of the story, but as soon as I had asked Vegeta about him, you walked inside."

Bulma looks down at the wine glass, almost wishing for a moment that she hadn't walked inside. But maybe she could still save this yet. A small smile came to her face as she thought back. "Now I wish I would've stayed out with the girls." She says with a small chuckle. "Yes he's right. Before Vegeta came to Earth, Goku's brother Raditz came and tried to recruit him to help them conquer planets. Goku ends up getting killed in battle along with his brother, but we used the Dragon Balls to bring him back to life! Unfortunately Vegeta learned about the Dragon Balls and their power, and he came in search of the Dragon Balls. I remember he wanted to be immortal back then."

"I wasn't there for that fight, but from what I heard it was insane! Vegeta killed one of his own men that was with him and almost killed Goku. But in the end Goku spared him and let him get away in his spaceship….Then after a battle that he and Goku had on another world, he came back to live with us, And that's only the beginning of our insane history together." Bulma says with a small chuckle. "I think maybe the rest you should hear from him. If you go down that hallway, there's a metal door on the left side of the hall. Look inside and knock on the little window and he should let you in."

"Should? That's reassuring" Ellery chuckled nervously as she takes the final drink of her wine. "What should I say? I have no idea on how this stuff works! Not only that, he's just so different.." Her nervousness was getting the best of her.

Bulma chuckled and looked at how nervous she seemed. It was understandable that she was nervous, Vegeta wasn't the most polite, or social person in the world. "Did you have fun watching them train today? Ask him to train you, I'm telling you now that he will probably complain about it… and a lot. But he will say yes and you'll be able to tell if he's enjoying himself. Not only that, training is his favorite thing besides fighting off people stronger than him." Bulma says with a smile, pouring another glass as she stood up from the stool. "He can be a caring guy once you get to know him and get past his gruff exterior."

Bulma makes her way back out to the other girls, but not without giving Ellery a wink and a small nudge towards the hallway. "You can do it! Trust me, I wouldn't be telling you to go for it if I didn't think it was a good idea." She says before disappearing out of sight, leaving Ellery alone with her thoughts.

There were many reasons why Ellery could think of to not go down that hallway, but none of them were appealing enough. The need to be in his presence was too great to her. _If he really did let me train with him, there's so much that he could teach me._ It was that main thought that drove each step down the hallway towards the door. _I've got to at least try, I mean would he really say no at the chance to train with someone?_

Slowly Ellery approached a big metal door in the hallway, she walks up to it and watches in awe as the bots tried attacking Vegeta, but he was all too quick. There were times she would lose track of him because he was moving so fast. Ellery wanted nothing more than to be in that room with him, it looked like so much fun.

Ellery noticed a slight change in his movements, as if he sensed her presence outside the door. She watched as Vegeta easily disabled every bot in the room. Once he was finished Ellery watched as he pushed a button. A loud noise overcame the hallway, as if the room was powering down. She watched as he turned around and headed towards the door. Ellery quickly backed up, her heart steadily racing in her chest as she watched him approach the door. Once it opened, she couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth. "Hey, I'm sorry for bothering you… But I was wondering if maybe you could train me a little? Watching Goku and you fight today really inspired me to want to continue my own training."

Vegeta's eyes widened, the request was almost laughable. He put his hand over his mouth as he stifled a laugh. "So you decided to ask me? I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into. I'm not like Kakarot when it comes to training. I won't make it easy on you." He says before turning back to go inside, but her hand on the door stopped him.

"I know you won't make it easy on me… That's why I asked you instead of waiting to see Goku again." Ellery smiles a little. "I think your fighting style is a lot cleaner than his, you just seem so…"

"Tense." Vegeta says with an eye roll as he heads back into the gravity chamber. However, he still motions for her to come in the room. "I guess if you want to make this mistake, be my guest."

"Really?.. I mean okay!" Ellery could barely contain her excitement as she entered the room before he could change his mind.

 _How many times is she going to get back up?_ Vegeta was absolutely baffled by this new girls' persistence. Each time that he knocked her away, she came right back with the same fire in her eyes. It was nearly the same fire that he saw in Kakarot's eyes when he got fired up during a good fight. The two fighters had been going at it for around three hours and she wasn't showing signs of stopping.

Ellery was improving at an exponential rate, even by Vegeta's standards. He had never seen a simple human pick up the art of fighting so quickly. If she was this good after just two training sessions, the Prince wondered how powerful this girl could get.

 _At this rate she's going to have me going Super Saiyan before the night's over…_ He paid dearly for being so absent minded during the fight. Before he knew what happened, Ellery was behind him and knocking his legs out from underneath him. Vegeta wasn't going down without a fight however. While going down Vegeta grabbed a hold of Ellery's ankle, causing her to trip over him.

With that simple action, the tense fighting atmosphere in the room dissipated almost completely. Ellery squealed as she fell towards the tile. She tucked her arms in and rolled onto her back as she fell. "Just when I thought I had you, you had to go and cheap shot me." She says with a smile as she sits up.

"That was not a cheap shot, i was using my angle to my advantage." A small smile crossed the Prince's face as he stood back up. "Wanna keep going?" Part of Vegeta was hoping that she would say no, but he also wasn't going to turn down the chance to keep fighting. _What's wrong with me? Not wanting to fight?_ The nervous look on Ellery's face made Vegeta wonder what in the world she could be thinking.

"Actually… If you're up for it, I have something that you might want to try. It could help you with trying to relax."

Looking down at the beautiful girl, there were a million thoughts running through Vegeta's head. _What in the world could she possibly want to teach me? "_ If you're talking about meditation don't bother, I can't stand it. So let's get back to your training" The Prince's eyes rolled as he motioned for her to get back up. He couldn't count how many times Kakarot or one of the other Z fighters tried to get him to meditate. It was always in vain because he would get bored with just sitting there.

"Actually… I had something else in mind." Ellery says with a smile as she stood up and went into one of her complex moves. She balanced on one foot as she brought her other foot over her head with her hands. "Meditation is too boring. Just sitting there and hoping to relax, seems pointless. Yoga helps you remain balanced, relaxed, and in control of your body. I think it could help."

Shock and awe was apparent on the Prince's face as Ellery moved through various poses. In all honesty it didn't look too difficult, but there was something about the way that she moved flawlessly between her poses that mesmerized him. Ellery's eyes closed in concentration as he was watching her. Vegeta noticed a small ball of ki forming outside of her body. Shock was apparent on his face as he began to walk toward her. _Does she even notice that it's happening?_

During the Martial Arts Tournaments, Vegeta noticed most humans didn't bother with energy based attacks. He concluded that the main reason that it took too long to master and took up too much energy. They were always so weak compared to the other Z fighters for that exact reason. Now this girl was just able to form ki essentially while stretching. Questions were running through Vegeta's mind so fast that he almost couldn't keep up with them. He had so much to ask her, but he also didn't want to break her concentration.

"So I got to hear how Goku came to this planet, now it's your turn." A smile crossed the girls face as she continued what she was doing, her eyes remaining closed. "I don't need to know all of the gorey details, but I can't deny that hearing how you came from another planet makes me want to know everything."

Vegeta was apprehensive, words tried to come out of his mouth but his brain would stop them as soon as he tried. What in the world was he supposed to say to her? Where was he supposed to begin? Instead of thinking about it too much, Vegeta begins to pace around Ellery. He watched her move flawlessly, the ball of ki growing stronger. "What exactly do you mean by everything?"

It was then that his eyes noticed something remarkable. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of it because he refused to believe that it was there. Ellery's shirt had risen up her back through her moving around and revealed a small darkened circle on the small of her back. It reminded him exactly of the tail scar that all Saiyans had.

 _But there's no way that she would be a Saiyan… is there?_ Vegeta couldn't breathe. The air around him felt heavy and it was loaded with her scent. He wanted to run from the room, catch his breath so that he would be able to think rationally. _It has to be just a birthmark… There's only one way to find out..._

"I'll make it easy on you, how about I just start asking about stuff that I want to know?" Ellery said with a chuckle as her leg came back down to the ground, ending in a Mountain Pose. Her eyes opened and they were immediately drawn to the ball of ki in front of her. She remained completely still and in control, as if she didn't want it to disappear. "There it is…"

The Prince had walked back around to her front and noticed the look of shock on her face. "This has happened before?"

"I've only seen it once.. It was this morning before I met Goku, I didn't think that it'd happen again… Do you know what's going on?"

"It's a ball of energy that we call ki. Kakarot and I used this energy in our attacks in our fight earlier. Your severe concentration has caused it to form. With some training, you would be able to manipulate it and make energy attacks just like us." Vegeta says with a smile, it hadn't left his face since he saw the mark on her back.

This explained how she was learning so quickly, and possibly why her scent was so intoxicating to him. But there were still so many doubts in Vegeta's mind "I'll tell you what you want to know, but after we finish training. After seeing that little stunt, I'm curious to see what else you're capable of."

With that, Vegeta took his fighting stance once again, motioning her to come at him with her best shot.

How was Ellery supposed to say no to such a great offer? Smiling at the older Saiyan, Ellery took her own stance before she charged towards him.


End file.
